Stay With Me
by thisoldporcelaincoffeeshop
Summary: AU Future Fic. Kurt and Blaine have parted ways upon arrival in New York, Blaine settling down with Noah, a strong, dull man and Kurt focusing on his studies. But when a drunken Blaine finds himself upon his ex-boyfriend's doorsteps, there is no telling what they will encounter.


**AN: So I know it says my stories do not feature Kurt and Blaine ever breaking up, this story doesn't necessarily break that promise, but it does mention them breaking up beforehand.**

**And this lovely story was prompted by and written for my amazing friend, Destiny (flofan27 on tumblr). I hope I did your idea some justice!**

**And PS: Noah is NOT Noah Puckerman. It's just some dude that Blaine has been dating for roughly around two years.**

**PPS: They are in their mid twenties in this story.**

**Enjoy (: **

* * *

"Come on, Blaine." Noah slurred, his breath hot and heavy on Blaine's neck. "It'll be _fun."_

"I d-don't want to, Noah." Blaine protested, pushing his boyfriend off of him into a group of drunken dancers. _Why doesn't he just understand? I don't want a threesome with him and some 'Sebastian'._

But in this drunken haze, Blaine knew he was slowly slipping into the idea. Considering Noah was now kissing a line down his neck, he would do anything for the man. Blaine was always being chivalrous, whether in be drunk. But as the thee of them began to stumble out of the bar, giggling and groping, a memory flashed through his head.

_**Blaine hurriedly ran down the stairs. He couldn't be late yet again for another Warbler rehearsal- Wes would literally kill him. As he descended the staircase, he felt someone tap his shoulder, sending a spark down his spine.**_

_**Blaine looked up in awe- there before stood him the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on. His hair was perfectly coiffed, outfit perfectly corresponded and eyes that looked like the bluest of galaxies. He couldn't help but gape slightly, before regaining himself.**_

"_**Hi." Blaine said smoothly, offering a hand. "I'm Blaine."**_

"_**Kurt." The man said nervously.**_

_Kurt. I can't do this. I- I can't. He wouldn't want me to. He wouldn't want me to stoop this low, and I made a promise to him that I wouldn't throw myself around like I didn't matter. I couldn't do this._

"N-Noah." Blaine stuttered, stopping abruptly as the two boys stumbled into the back of the Sedan.

"What, Blaine?" Noah quipped, slightly aggravated.

"I can't do this." Blaine said nervously, biting his lip and focusing his gaze on the pavement beneath them.

"What a prude, Noah. I can't believe your actually dating this guy." The Sebastian man beneath his boyfriend chuckled, continuing to unbutton Noah's shirt hastily.

"Fine, Blaine. Then leave." Noah replied, his breath hitching as Sebastian began to nibble on his ear.

"But- Noah, if you do this, you, you cheating on me." Blaine whimpered, looking up at his boyfriend fooling around with another man ripped his already broken heart.

"I, I don't care." Noah moaned.

Blaine's blood then began to boil. His boyfiend was _cheating _on him. His boyfriend that he had been dating for two years. His boyfriend that helped him move on from Kurt, the love of his life. The boyfriend that he thought he might actually have loved. His blood began to simmer, as tears rolled down Blaine's cheeks.

"Get out, he said if you're not going to join." Sebastian growled.

"Fine. And Noah? We're done." Blaine said, his voice nearly a whisper before pivoting and began to sprint aimlessly, tears wetting his disheveled ensemble.

_How could he do this? Kurt would never have done this. He would have monitored me, not have allowed me to drink. He wouldn't have taken me to some filthy bar and suggest a threesome with some perfect stranger. Kurt, Kurt- he cared._

And before Blaine realized it, his sprinting had come to a halt and he was a sobbing mess before Kurt Hummel's apartment door.

"Regret's collect, like old friends. Here to relive, your darkest moments." Kurt belted as he tickled the ivory piano before him. His voice hitting the notes perfectly, and playing the chords wonderfully on the piano. Suddenly, came a thunderous knock on the door that startled Kurt to the point of instinctively grabbing onto a knife from the kitchen. Clutching onto the weapon for dear life, Kurt hesitantly walked towards the front door. He knew it was dangerous to answer the door in New York at what time was it? _3:00 am. _It could be a robber, a murderer, a homeless man a-

"Blaine?" Kurt gasped, the knife slipping from between his fingers. "_Blaine."_

"So, you and Noah-"

"We're over. Honestly, I'm surprised we lasted as long as we did. There was no love in our relationship, nothing but lust I believe. We had nothing in common, either. Him, studying law and me, attempting to be on Broadway. He would always put me down, too, telling me that my dream was unreasonable and would never happen because I wasn't good enough. He even convinced me become an accountant. And Kurt, I hate it. I hate him." Blaine whimpered as he was perched over Kurt's toilet, Kurt rubbing soothing circles on the small of his back.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine." Kurt replied, beginning to dab a cool cloth along Kurt's forehead.

"So have you been?" Blaine replied before gagging again and throwing up for the dozenth time after arriving at Kurt's. "Sorry."

"It's okay, it happens when you're drunk and just sprinted ten miles to my house. I still don't understand how you remembered where my house was…"

"How could I forget? This was the place me and you shared. The only place that ever felt like home." Blaine smiled and looked at Kurt.

And then suddenly, Kurt was a sobbing mess in Blaine's arms.

"I am so sorry, Blaine. I am so sorry that you ended up this way, hating your life. I am so sorry I broke up with you, I thought it would be for the better." Kurt wailed.

"Shh." Blaine responded, stroking Kurt's hair. "It was both of our faults."

Kurt's crying soon subsided, as he detangled himself from Blaine, sitting up from the linoleum tiles and brushing himself off, offering a hand to Blaine.

"Come on, you need to brush your teeth. Your breath is horrendous."

Kurt lowly lead Blaine over to the sink and prepared him with a toothbrush before leaving the room momentarily to gather a towel and a new set of clothes for Blaine to wear.

As Kurt returned, he couldn't help but giggle. Blaine's mouth was covered in toothpaste residue and his eyes were slowly drooping.

"Come here." Kurt chuckled, attempting to stifle his laughter.

"What?" Blaine smiled goofily.

"You have toothpaste everywhere, honey." Kurt smiled, using his thumb to wipe away the toothpaste from Blaine's lips.

"Honey?" Blaine smirked.

"Uh, sorry. Force of habit." Kurt blushed, ducking his head and wiping his fingers on the towel he retrieved for Blaine. "Okay, so I am going to leave this towel and a set of clothes right here for you. I want you to take a shower, Blaine. You can stay here tonight, I'll get the couch ready."

"Wow, it reminds me of all those times we had those silly little fights and you made me sleep out on the couch. We could always end up sleeping together anyways, remember?" Blaine smiled.

"Yeah." Kurt sighed, turning to leave Blaine to shower.

"Wait, Kurt. I…this is embarrassing but, I don't think I have enough energy to shower on my own." Blaine blushed.

"It's okay, I understand." Kurt answered, his cheeks a crimson red.

_He looks absolutely adorable. _Blaine smiled, melting as Kurt began to unbutton his shirt.

"Mmm…" Blaine sighed as Kurt began to undo his belt.

"Something you would like to share, Blaine?" Kurt smirked.

"Just, _God_, Kurt. You're touch." Blaine groaned as Kurt peeled off Blaine's jeans, leaving the room in a comfortable silence.

And then as Kurt lead a naked Blaine into the shower, Blaine caught in the corner of his eye, a tear stained Kurt.

"…Kurt, what…what's wrong." Blaine mumbled as the hot water beat against his skin, steam filling the room.

Before Blaine could gasp reality, Kurt had stepped into the shower and crashed their lips together, mumbling against Blaine's lips.

"-Kurt." Blaine said breathlessly, still taking in what happened. Between his drunkenness and exhaustion, everything was a blur.

"Stay with me, Blaine. Please. I-I still love you." Kurt sniffed, colliding with Blaine once again and burying his face into Blaine's wet shoulder.

Blaine could literally feel his heart skip a beat, and then surge with emotions. He felt tears well in the back of his eyes as the warm water continued to pour down on them, stopping when Blaine managed to clumsily turn off the shower head, alerting Kurt's attention.

"What are you doing, Blaine?" Kurt sniffled, removing himself from the soft crook in Blaine's neck.

"Kurt, I have always loved you. I never stopped. Of course I'll stay with you." Blaine muttered, his eyes drooping closed as he felt Kurt wrap his arms around his waist as their warm, moist bare bodies pressed against each other yet again. "This is where I'm meant to be."

* * *

**AN: So it did turn a little fluffy in the end, because I'm scared to write smut. :P**

**And Destiny, I hope you liked it! Your next fic will be coming soon. *does creepy grin***

**And PS: Though you may feel lost know, like no one understands you, someone out there does. You have a home within someone, it just may take some time for you to uncover who. Until then, if you need a friend, I'm here.**


End file.
